Beginning of our Story
by jennydiaz9677
Summary: Gajeel and levy have just got married after the war ended between Fairy Tail and the other guilds. Now things are settling down and Gajeel and Levy have the opportunity to start a new life together. Surprise levy is pregnant now they have a load of other challenges beside facing Fairy Tails enemy's. It will test their relationship to a whole new level will they survive.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Chapter 1/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This isn't your normal romance story where the couple is so in love that they don't argue, they don't fight and as a married couple their life is perfect. It's far from perfect it not perfect at all especially with a baby on the way. How will Gajeel and levy deal with this building block in their life together. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gajeel pick up your damn iron bolts please" I yelled from the living room. I had just stepped painfully on one of his iron bolts that he sneakily dropped on the floor. Idiot doesn't know what a garbage is. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm on it woman stop nagging" he yelled from our bedroom. I heard a thump then a groan. I laughed I knew he fell from the bed that clumsy idiot. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bitch man why!" he yelled furiously picking up the bolts from the floor. I caressed my bulging belly feeling the babies kick from all the excitement that was happening. Gajeel looked at me his eyes soften gently as I caressed my stomach. I was 6 months pregnant with twin boys ready to pop my pregnancy had taken a tole on me and gajeel especially because we couldn't go on missions anymore which really made me mad it's like these baby's won't let me live my life. Gajeel had been struggling as our main provider which strained our relationship a lot. But we love each other enough to sacrifice anything for each other. I smiled at Gajeel watching his hand reach out towards my stomach he gently rubbed my stomach smiling at me with the love we would never lose for each other. It had been a rough couple month of this pregnancy sometimes me and Gajeel couldn't stand each other. But I loved that handsome asshole. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Levy really this is not even classified as a pile why the hell do I have to pick it up" He sneered at me. He furiously picked up the bolts from the floor. Putting them all in the basket I had handed to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled laughing softly "That's what you always say when I tell you to pick them up" I said to him shaking my head at his scowl. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And we always go through this you're pregnant levy not handicap" he said angry at me. I frowned suddenly pissed at his comment(I am not a slave damit how about if he tried to be pregnant than come back to me) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shut up Gajeel and deal with it, if you didn't want me pregnant then you shouldn't have had sex with me" I said turning away I walked toward the kitchen stomping my feet. I felt a kick in my stomach. I looked down rubbing gently at my belly"It's okay baby mommas just angry at daddy" I said laughing softly when I felt a kick again at my stomach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not what I meant levy, you know that" He said following me into the kitchen. He walked to the cabinets and grabbed some plates. I had turned off the stove and stirred the soup and put the chicken on top of the napkin with the plate. I took the spoon stirred it into the soup I took a sip"yummmm" It tasted nice and spice just the way I like it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned toward Gajeel " Then what do you mean Gajeel, seriously enlighten me?" I said angry at him he was being such a jerk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It;s just that you're always nagging and yelling at me as if everything is my fault, I'm doing everything for you and this is what I get. I'm stressed taking job's at Fairy Tail is hard levy especially since you got pregnant" He said loudly banging the forks and cups on the tables. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he was glaring. His anger was always so destructive. I felt hurt because if he always felt this way and never told me we could have resolved this with each other. And not had this pending problem between each other. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not the baby's fault, it not mine Gajeel. The baby wasn't planned. It's not my fault that you have to work more, and harder to get where we are financial stability is important especially in this time." I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face, I was furiously swiping my face of tears. I was pissed off at Gajeel. With these hormones raging and storming I just couldn't catch a break. I was so mad at him after the war he just got more moody and less of himself was showing. Even when we got married it was like I was the reason everything was going wrong. I know he didn't really mean it but I wanted my best friend back, my lover and husband back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Levy-"Just stop Gajeel" I said turning away from him tears were still pouring down my face. But I was calmer. I walked toward the kitchen counter placing my hands on the counter top. I bent my head down towards the floor, my shoulders slumping"I'm not trying to be a pest Gajeel I know that it's tough for you because you're the only one working because I'm pregnant. But do you have to be so mean" I whispered knowing he could hear me. I felt so hopeless arguing with Gajeel really took a lot out of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Levy, honey I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said it's just I didn't know we would struggle this much when you got pregnant. I'm sorry" He said I heard footsteps behind me. Warm muscular arms wrapped around me squeezing me lightly. Soft lips touched my cheeks his stubble rasped against my cheek tickling my face. I snuggled into his muscular chest my anger and sadness disappearing. A kick in my stomach startled me"Oh" I said putting my hand on my bulge rubbing it I knew the baby sensed my stress. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong levy" Gajeel said his worn hands coming to cradle my stomach. He sounded worried. His hands continued to rub my stomach his body flush against mine. I knew he was protective of me and the baby he would over react if I didn't tell him I am fine. He would blame himself for getting me and the baby worked up in a panic. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm fine gajeel the baby just curious as to why we are arguing causing stress to me"I turned my body to him eyes connecting with his eyes I looked pointedly at him. He had started this argument I was going to end this. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Find a partner Gajeel someone who can help you in missions. Maybe Natsu, or even Laxus, even Erza how about Happy you know he likes to be in his grown form and he loves to fight"I said frustrated he had never thought about the other's helping him with missions. I knew damn well they would help if it involved me they would be on the task. Especially Erza she was always protective and supportive of me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You need to find someone Gajeel because if you don't our argument are only going to get worse" I said looking up at him touching his cheek with a tenderness that surprised both of us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; line-height: 35.2px; white-space: pre-wrap;"sign"Okay levy I will" he said gently rubbing my stomach he kissed me softly on my month I returned the kiss. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; line-height: 35.2px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let hope so Gajeel for your sake. /span/span/p 


End file.
